Science Class
by Penalty
Summary: Really not your normal D/H fic Some chapters been revised still redoing them then soon a new chappy thanks for any feed back
1. Period 1 : Science Class

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sat on a train some stupid little silver headed kid is making googly faces at me through the seats in front of me. Him and his sister sit there care free playing some stupid game. So happy, so free I yearn to be that age once again. The small child looks at his young mother who returns his beaming face with a warm smile.

For some strange reason the small boy is crying now and his mother looks very annoyed at a man who sits beside her. He lights up a cigarette very proudly; the lighter is beautiful and shinny I want it, how already I despises this man. I seem to recognize this man the woman and the child.

It's me.......... my long dead parents and my twin sister.

I'm at home it's late the lights are off. I'm sneaking around my sister's room; I pick up her prized possession and place it on my head sinisterly, like many nights before taking her stuff and relocating them to other places. It will make great viewing tomorrow when the morning comes. She stirs in her sleep.

'Huh?' Must run away before she wakes up.

Downstairs safe...looking in the mirror I adjust her gold headband that sits on my head.

How cool do I look? It looks better on me anyway. Makes me look more important like a Lord or even a Prince waiting to be King.

I delve in to my father's coat pocket that's hanging on the coat peg next to the mirror. I pull out his shinny lighter.

CLICK!

A flame emerges from the top, how pretty? Moving my hand towards the lighter, I want to touch the pretty thing. But I don't yet realise that touching pretty things like that only leads to being burnt. I didn't know what was going to happen but I wanted to play. But something is drawing me to it. The flickering, dancing flame I have to touch.

"OUCH!" I've dropped the lighter and my finger throbs. I suck it to stop the pain.

FIRE!

I stand out side my house alone tears are rolling down my cheeks. I hear my mother screaming and my sister crying. Flames have engulfed my house. Alone watching the flames dance once more but bigger and more beautiful. Dancing and taking my mother, father and sister by the hands and leading them away for ever from me in there illuminating dance of death.

I can hear some one call me. Starting off faint then it gets louder.

"Dilandau?…Dilandau?....Dilandau?…Dilandau? Can you hear me?"

A dream? …A dream, but still that night shall always haunt me even in my dreams it shall haunt me. I can never escape it.

I opened my puffy eyes. Why? Why do they hurt? The light seems to blind me scorching my slow reacting retina, my head feels empty, numb and my chest feels like a bulldozer has smacked in to it. I cough the taste of blood fills my mouth and the smell of dried blood in my nostrils turn my stomach.

"Why Dill? Why do you do this to yourself?" The pleading of my foster mother invaded my ear. That only meant one thing. I should have recognized I was there by the smell of antiseptic. What had I done to myself this time? Slashed my wrist? No that wasn't it I still had full control over my fingers. May be I tried to hang myself? Nope doubt that I would be able to feel the rope burn clinging to my neck.

"You know we're gonna have to pay a fine for your supidity ." I remembered.

Coke… I had over dosed.

Those few hours of consciousness which involved me staying in the hospital no one visited me or even when unconscious . Why should they I had no friends anyway… just enemies. My foster parents drove me home and I went straight to bed and didn't talk to them. I just slept, my body felt drained and weak. Junkies where always kicked out when conscious and able to function.

Wednesday had arrived my alarm blared in my ears. I can't help but feel dread as I had to return to school.

Glaring eyes stared at me as I walked along the corridor. I know they were looking at my black out lined eyes, the black jumper I always wore that started to fray around the sleeves and my baggy black jeans shredded here there and every where . You must be thinking I look like a right tramp? But hey if I had done the job properly they wouldn't be staring at me. Maybe they wouldn't even remember me if I had of done it properly. Once again those pricks had broken in to my locker. I didn't keep much in there for fear it may be stolen. I retrieved my books from my locker, some thing that school thugs wanted someone else home work. But some how they would always leave there mark.

'Coke sniffer, Butt stabber, shit face.' Written on my books. Instead of Dilandau they had so cleverly changed it to 'Dildo'. Wow a new name, the name I shall be called until I leave this urine stained hell hole.

"Hey Dildo!" I shuddered at being called something like that.

"Hey Dildo didn't you hear me! I'm talking to you!" My locker slammed shut. There stood an ebony mopped haired guy. He smirked evilly. "So Dildo, where ya been? We've missed you." His friends smirked just as evilly as he did.

"Um I've been ill" I so tried not to make eye contacted with them, lowering my head so I could see my black boots.

"Van! There you are!" A honey-brown haired girl flung her arms around my tormenter. She looked at me frowned and pointed. "Why you hanging around him for?" She scowled at me. For a pretty thing she sure was a bitch!

The bell rang for first period, which thankfully saved me from them. First period science one of the many subjects I hated. Swinging my bag onto my shoulder I walk to my class alone. I sat in my chair at the back of the room as normal.

"Right class I'm going to section you off into you're new pairs. You'll be with them for the rest of the year." My turquoise haired teacher explained. He pushed the small round glasses up his nose as he read the pairs out, one by one. I prayed that I wouldn't be paired with Van Fanel or one of his cronies. "Hitomi Kanzaki I want you to go with Dilandau Albatou."

"Huh? But sir I always go with Van?" She protested.

The teacher looked at Van. "Yes I know that's why I'm separating you from my younger sibling." Yep my science teacher was indeed Van Fanel's older brother, Folken Fanel. I could see Van crossing his arms and going slightly red at the idea. It must have been awkward having your older brother as a teacher, plus the fact that he got more girls fancying him as well. "Hitomi move over to Dilandau's table please?" She scrunched her face up in discussed. She picked up her stuff and flung them on my desk. Sitting down she edged away from me as though I had some horrible disease.

Sir started to explain our next assignment. But to me when he opened his mouth all that came out was. "BLAR…BLAR...BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!" I had no clue what he was going on about. So from frustration I chewed the end of my pen, then started to tap it against the table because I got bored of trying to chew the end of it to pieces. Plus the taste of plastic and ink wasn't that appetising.

"Dilandau, will you stop doing that I can't concentrate?" Hitomi whispered.

"You can understand this?"

Hitomi giggled at my remark. "You really are weird! I'll explain later…" She paused she must of realized she was being nice. "…I don't want to fail...ok?" I just nodded.

Lunch had arrived and Hitomi had promised to explain the assignment if I bought her lunch, which indeed she took advantage of and bought as much as I could afford. Well at least she acted as a deterrent towards those bastards just for this lunchtime though. The rest of the day had seemed to go smoothly, apart from the occasional glares and weirdo comments but words never hurt.

Returning home I had one of my many lectures from my foster mother, she had raided my room.

"Where is it Dilandau?" She grabbed my bag and started rummaging through it then threw it on the floor

"Where are you hiding them? HUH?" Did she think I would be so stupid as to hide them in my room or in my bag?

"Dilandau where is it? Don't make me strip search you?"

I delved deep into my inside coat pocket and pulled out a small clear bag half full of white powder. Grabbing it off me she then poured it down the sink. Sadly though that was only a few tea spoons of flour the silly mare didn't know the difference. The small bag a kept hidden away had in fact cost me my bass at the nearest porn shop. Ow well never used it any way plus it brought up to many memories.

"Dilandau you know we love you?" My head lowered and again I stared at my holey black and white holy socks. She tried to give me the guilt trip. "We don't want you to become ill again?"

I looked up to catch a smile cross her face. "Why don't you wear something a little bit more colourful then black? It's so depressing. You look like your going to a funeral."

All I could do was look at her and then I walked to my room. I had been called for dinner several times I just ignored them. I never felt hungry that may have been why I was so skinny.

The rest of the week was usual, got beaten up, got depressed, snorted coke and once again tried to end my miserable life. The usual; depressing really?

The next week came and it started like it normally did. BAD!

I always walked to school early for being albino I can't go in the sun for very long unless I want to be a nice tomato colour. My wonderful pink lenses glasses had been smashed so when outside in the sun I would just squint. I hated these glasses anyway. They were pink! I was already cursed with pink cornea's so why damn me more.

Van and his cronies had greeted me at the gates as usual. "Hey there Butt Smear!"

"HUH?" I looked up but I didn't quite catch what they had said because I had my walk man on.

"I'm talking to you dick face!" Van grabbed my headphones and ripped them out of my ears.

"What ya listening to?" His older friend picked up my headphones and placed one in an ear.

This guy was a few years older than me and went by the name of Allen Schezar. "Oh weird shit..." He laughed. "I can't understand a word this guy's saying. You really listen to some crap!" He then threw my headphones back at me.

"Hey!" I had to yell at him. My music was the only thing that kept me sane.

"What did you say?" Allen threatened as he pushed me up against the gates.

I could only swallow hard as I knew what was coming.

"I said WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He then punched my stomach; as I didn't respond. The taste of my own blood filled my mouth as I grasped my stomach and fell to my knees. Then soon after that there was a sharp blow to my back, which made me fall to the floor.

"Hey! Dildo you better stop talkin' to my girl...you little whore!" Then followed by my whole body being kicked; God knows how many times? To be honest I didn't really want to count. When they had finished with me they left me to clamber to my wobbly legs.

"See ya later Dildo!" Van laughed at me, his cronies joining in as they walked away.

Slowly and painfully I walked to the boys toilets. Pushing the door open I walked straight to the sink. Looking in the mirror I could see my right eye was starting to puff up and go blue. Blood was running out of my swollen nose and my face was scratched to fuck and there was now a nice rip in my favourite pants.

Turing the tap on leaving bloody fingerprints around it. I washed my face then wobbled to the cubical shutting the door behind me. Alone I slumped over the toilet and watched as droplets of blood fell in to the toilet water. I reached out for some toilet roll so I could scrunch it up my nose to stop the blood. I painfully propped myself up against the cubical wall. I took a deep breath through my mouth then rummaged through my bag. There in my hand was my real bag of coke, the one I kept safe from my step mom. I pulled the tissue out my nose and before I knew it I was snorting it off the toilet seat. How disgusting but I didn't care! My eyes flickered and then I felt normal again and there was no more pain. My nose had gone irritable and I kept messing with it, and that was it. Happy as Larry again world could do me no wrong.

The first period bell rang it sounded slow and slurred. Rolling my eyes I picked up my bag and went to science clutching the blooded tissue to my nose. Science was twice a week Monday and Wednesday. Hitomi tried to start random conversations with me about my weekend and stuff. She seemed to blabber a lot about nothing. I got the whole story no expenses spared about her and Merle's shopping trip, and then about some party she went to. I started to wish I hadn't been paired with her and maybe Van would have been a better choice or one of his stooges

"That's nice Hitomi sounds like you had ..........fun…" I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah well I bet you had fun with you Goth friends?"

There she goes like the others, stereotyping me. "Is that what you would class me as Hitomi?"  
"Yeah well all you wear is black?...And the strange music Van says you listen to and the whole over the top eye make-up thing?"

It wasn't make-up. The lack of sleep and my coke addiction did that. I turned and looked at her I was puzzled by her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled and clasped a hand to her mouth. I turned and looked at Mr. Fanel who was peering over his small round specks at Hitomi as were much of the class including her boyfriend. She was now bowing repeatedly and apologizing at the whole class. She sat back down then looked at me after wording stuff at Van probably to reassure him I wasn't abusing her.

"Shit Dil...Uh you don't mind if I call you Dil?...But you're face?" She reached out to try and touch it but I turned around so she couldn't see it. Why was she fussing over me Miss 'Eewww why you hanging around him?'

"God they beat you up bad today? That's the one thing I hate about Van! He's always acts so hard and he's so.... um…?" She sat there trying to think of the word to describe her bully of a boyfriend.

"Protective?" I suggested.

She glanced at me and smiled. "Well you could say that. I was gonna say he's a hot head."

That lunchtime I hid in the toilets again, I feared that Van would blame me for Hitomi's little incident in class. The only thing to keep me company was my walk man and again I snorted coke off the toilet seat. It was the only way to escape. I felt sanctuary in there but I had to leave it to go to my next lesson. But no worries I was as high as a kite.

Randomly on the way there I spied Hitomi walking to wards me in the crowded corridor "Um hey Dil I've had a word with Van not to do anything to you because we have to go to the library to get research. So if you're free after school may be we could go?" I just nodded.

"Well I'll meet you there. Because I gotta think of my rep. So I'll meet you in the library by the help desk... BYE!"

I didn't care much for reputation. Well after snorting coke of the toilet seat in the men's I think mine had gone to not having one to even worse.

After the minor beatings of the afternoon that only gave me another bloody nose I got to the library. As I walked in I could see that Hitomi was mad at me.

"You're late!" She looked at her watch then at me.

I clutched a bloody tissue to my nose "But you never said a time?"

She just smiled then laughed. "Oh yeah must of forgot." And she giggled to herself. I don't think she noticed my bloody nose but then she might have chosen to ignore it. Or was even informed of it.


	2. Period 2 : Hitomi Kanzaki

Hitomi looked at me then smiled.

"Well I have saved us a seat over there." She led me to a table near us that had her bag on.

I dumped my stuff on it. Hitomi rummaged through her bag and pulled out a note pad and pen, the pen lid was frayed and bent which she'd obviously chewed the end of. She had already found one book that was placed next to her bag.

"Ok so Dil the books we need are over there. And here's a list" She ripped off a piece of paper from her note pad.

I looked at it. Great a list! If I had known that she was intending to use me as her private lackey.

I looked on the dusty shelf that contained the books we needed. For boring books they had cool coloured spines very misleading. I wondered how she knew that all the books were here. I piled one book on top of another then returned to find my bag open and Miss bitch listening to my walk man! Innocently making notes from the book oblivious to me returning. I couldn't help but slam the books on the desk. So that was her little plan. She wanted to rummage through my bag; more than likely Van had told her to get something out of it so he could bribe me.

She looked at me innocently with her big green eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Dil…"

Oh sorry! Well that was a lame apology.

She then smiled as if everything was fine. "Van said you listened to weird stuff. So I had to have a listen…"

Oh and another lame excuse. Ow sorry Hitomi. I heard girls keep there sanitary towels in there bag so I thought it fun to rummage down your bag and scatter then every where round the room. I even get this stuck a few to the windows.

She giggled again. "It's not weird though I used to listen to this band before I went out with Van. You could say I just grew out of it. But my little brother listens to them. Come to think of it I've seen them."

"Ha! You've seen these? Don't make me laugh! Ok I know your trying to make conversation with me but you don't have to pretend to like my weird bands!"

"Huh? No actually DILL I do actually like A Girl in Gaea!"

I was shocked she knew who they were and I hadn't even written there name on the tape. Maybe there was another side to this Gongal? Yes I sad tape no self respecting porn shop would take tape players as this format had well and truly died out like the video.

"I had to take my younger brother to see them. Well actually I went with some old friends off mine and my brother tagged along. Oh my God that was ages a go!" She smiled to herself.

I could see she was about to reminisce with me. Great I bet she'll go on for hours trying to relate to me.

"God I looked like an idiot. My friend Yukari made me dress up in this ridiculous outfit. I looked like some sort of PVC gimp."

I couldn't help but laugh her in PVC. For a girl who has to keep a rep she sure picks some weird things to do.

"I guess I would get back into them but I gave all my CD's to my younger brother who is so over protective of them. And also Van fears change plus I gotta think of my rep."

There she went again about her rep! What was it about her obsessing about her reputation? Typical Gongal.

"It's so hard sometimes to try and listen to what people think I should listen to. Sometimes I just wanna turn up in something over the top and see Van's face." Hitomi then smiled at me. Then her face turned from content to concern. "You know Dilandau if you repeat any of this I will…" I knew what was coming next.

"Huh let me guess you'll set Van on me? Don't worry he does it naturally now."

Hitomi looked at me then started to make notes out of the book again.

I was by the photocopier when the typically stylized Liberian decided it was time for us to leave. I held the freshly warm photocopies and walked back to the table handing several of them to Hitomi. Folding the rest of them in half and shoving them in my bag. I zipped my battered old bag up.

"Huh um Dilandau aren't you forgetting something?" I glanced up at her. She was holding my Walkman.

For some strange reason I don't know why I said it.

"Do you wanna borrow it?" I took the Walkman out of her hand and opened it and pulled the tape out. For most of that afternoon she had been there listening to it.

She giggled at me. "Dilandau aren't you a bit behind the times? Who uses cassette players anymore?" She took the tape. "See you later Dill!" She picked her bag up off the table and headed of towards the exit. She turned round and waved.

I walked home alone as usual. I opened the front door of my house only to be greeted by my foster mother.

"And where have you been?" She glared at me.

"I went to the library with my lab partner!"

"Why couldn't of you use the internet like you normally do?"

"I don't know. She just told me to go." I shrugged.

I could see my foster mother's face turn from concern to mistrust. "Dilandau she's not another one of your flings is she? I'm not prepared to move again!"

"No! Ok she's not! I'm too low down in the retard section to get a floozy ok?" I couldn't help but snap at her. I hated when this subject got brought up. At least she didn't know the whole truth. I barged past her cold-heartedly. She knew she had pissed me off.

Reaching the refuge of my room, I switched on my computer and the internet. I always had a bad habit of checking my emails. As usual a heap of random assorted junk mail, that was about it. Past friends had forgotten me or chosen to forget.

I leant back on the chair and stretched, the internet was being to bore me as usual as I had been on it for about an hour. It then caught my eye, the empty space in which my bass guitar used to sit on it's now dust collecting stand. It was that accursed things fault why I was in this state. No it was him! Objects don't cause pain its people.

That stupid bass had brought back all the memories of my supposed friends, so I sold it mainly because of the memories and the fact I was broke. I found myself rummaging through my old stuff that had been concealed under vast amounts of junk in the bottom of my closet. I eventually found it under several boxes. An old shoe box covered in old flyers so old that they started to go yellow. I opened it to reveal that the same stuff was in fact still in there from when I had shut the box. It looked like an obsessed otaku's stash for a band, stickers, flyers and photos filled the tiny box. Submerged under the stuff was an old cassette. I clicked open my cassette player, that really never left my side, and slotted the cassette in and clicked the play key. Immediately a single guitar kicked in, accompanied by the drums. Then a familiar feminine-male vocalist followed on by a bass line; then another guitar with a furious keyboard. I had learnt the bass line of each song for I used to practice them diligently in my spare time. I had practiced so much I still knew them today so out of instinct I played the air bass. I had no clue how long I had lay there listening to that tape but I fell asleep.

Here again outside my burning house. By now my house is engulfed by monstrous flames. But strangely it doesn't look like my house it's twisted and nightmarish as though it belongs in an old black and white horror movie. The flames that engulf it move so slowly as though it's painful for them to move.

"Hay Dilly! What you up to?" I heard a voice coming from beside me.

Slowly I'm turning round to be greeted by a faceless girl clad in a black Lolita outfit. Clasped in her right hand is a black parasol more than likely to shade herself from the light of the flames as her skin is almost as pale as mine.

"I'm watching my house burn." I answered her, glaring back at my house.

Huh? She placed one of her hands on my shoulder. For some strange reason I know she's smiling at me even though I can't see her face. I can feel her breath against my ear.

"Come on Dilly there waiting for you."

My skin is crawling; the way she says Dilly reminds me of him. I hate being called Dilly. She grabbed hold of my hand and our fingers seemed to be entwined as she pulls me along. For a skinny like thing she can sure pull hard.

"Almost there Dilly!"

"Oh great!"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Dilly." She stops suddenly.

Thank God! I thought I would be pulled along by this freaky Lolita dominatrix thing.

"We're here!" She beams.

"Great you now I hate this place."

I seem to find my self out side my old hang out The Black Crow. It still seems the same.

"I refuse to go in!" I tell her.

"Come on Dilly you gotta play!"

Damn she's so persistent as she stands there trying to look all cute and innocent. She grabs hold of my hands and cups them in hers. Her grip tightens and now I find myself being pulled in to the pub by this creature. Through the main entrance past the butch bouncers that still seem the same as last time, who still give me that distrusting look.

"Come on Dilly stop resisting?"

No matter what I do this girl will not quit and my hand is going numb.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" She releases my hands and I can slowly feel my hands as the blood circulation is restored. She stands there so innocently holding the door for me giving me what I can imagine, googly eyes. The room is the same smoke filled and people crammed in like a pot of maggots. I can hear them whispering to one another, then glaring at me. At the other end of the room I can see a bunch of guys tuning there instruments.

Uh that damn girl is pushing me again. I can feel her stupid face on my shoulder. "Go on Dilly we're waiting for you?"

"But I don't play with them anymore.....Hitomi!"

Turning to face her; the mysterious girl is Hitomi, edging in on me. So close to my face that we're almost touching.

"It's ok I'll still be here!" She smiled at me; her green eyes seem so intense.

"Huh..Hitomi?" Why did I just say that?

I sat up bolt straight placing my head in my hands and then ran my slender fingers through my silver hair. A dream! It was just a dream! Five AM flashed on my digital clock as I looked at it. My screen saver of my computer illuminated the room I had forgotten to turn off my computer. I tossed and turned to fall back to sleep. I even hid under my pillows but the damn screen saver and perverted thoughts of Hitomi filled my head.

Damn I hate realization dreams.

I sat up and glared evilly at the screen saver, there was times like these I wish I had mind powers. I had to stretch out to turn off the screen. I groaned; I hated waking up in the night because I could never fall back asleep again, no matter what I did. So the best idea was just to get up I glared out of the window it was still dark.

My room was a typical guy's room, small and mainly consisted of blue walls covered in random posters, half of which were semi naked women. A wardrobe that was suppose to harbour my cloths, but instead my clothes were sprawled all around my room and an empty space where 'it' was; it just brought back bad memories as well as that cassette and the shoe box that had now found a new home in the waste paper bin.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. I know drinking straight from a carton is gross but over the past few months I had done worse.

As perusal I walked to school in the early morning alone and as perusal I was engrossed in my music so much that I hadn't even notice the honey-brown haired Hitomi standing at the gates.

I walked blankly past she scared me half to death as she tapped me on my shoulder. Being beaten up every day you do kind of get a bit twitchy.

"Hey Dilly!" She Stared at me strangely then looked me up and down. "Um interesting outfit today?"

Today I had opted for something different. Black jacket the arms mainly consisted of zips. A white shirt which the sleeves where slightly too long and they poked out the end of the jacket. I couldn't find a tie so instead I raided my step mother's sowing box and found some black lace, which I tied in a bow. I was originally trying to find a shoe lace or something. But I stayed faithful to my loyal black jeans even thought they had blood stains on them from past beatings. From the night of rummaging I found a pair of my old black boots. Flame toed with random pieces of metal on them, flames were my thing a few years ago. It never really hit me until the coke wore off and I was half way to school that I had dressed myself as a human target for beatings and in fact I looked like I was some 80's through back.

"Um well Dilly you're looking a bit more Goth today?" She delved in to her pink bag and pulled out a book.

"Here?" She handed it over.

"I marked all the good pages with pink post its." I took the book and shoved it in my bag.

I couldn't make eye contact with her because I knew I would be sucked into her stunning green eyes and not be able to control my thoughts.

"Um thanks Hitomi." I stared at the floor.

"Um I gotta go I'm not good in the sun. You know being albino and all…" I made a quick escape and fled to my favourite sanctuary.


	3. Period 3 : Mad dogs and weird albino's

I could feel the scorching heat burn my pigment less skin. Looming above me was an enormous black cloud I prayed that the wind would blow it more quickly so it would cover the sun. At least then I would have some relief from the suns scorching rays. The big old cloud must have took pity on me as it opened up and spilled out it's fat droplets. I almost wished it hadn't, for I was tied to the school's flagpole, where no one went, and had been for the last hour. Plus no one had really noticed that I hadn't turned up for lessons that morning. I knew I would catch a cold or something at this rate. Plus the size of the droplets where socking me through. The cool rain splashed down on to my burning skin giving me some relief. I could feel it run down my forehead and cheeks leaving a trail of soothing coldness. But after a while the surging heat of my pale burning skin surfaced. It became cold as the old black cloud covered the sun, now I had wished the cloud hadn't been so swift and both the cloud and sun where laughing at me. Even though my face felt like it was on fire my whole body started to shiver as the rain soaked through my clothes and a cold breeze blew against me. That old saying came to me, 'Only mad dogs and English men go out in the midday sun." Well now only mad dogs and tied up albino's do.

I had got it to this predicament when I was in my sanctuary. Well I thought it was that until I flushed the toilet and wiped the coke from my nose. I opened the cubical door only to be greeted by the back of Van's head. At first I thought it was the coke playing tricks on me until he leered at me in the mirror that was opposite him. There was no escape, I knew if I stayed in there Van would batter me and if I went outside maybe this cronies wouldn't be there; more than likely they were though. By chance if I was lucky one of the teachers may hear my whimpering and come and see what was happening. I slung my tatty graffiti bag over my shoulder and proceed to the door. Then a hand came heavily down on my shoulder, squeezing it hard. I knew all to well who it was I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Calm and cold heartily he whispered in to my ear. "So this is wear you hide?"

I didn't want to say anything I liked my sanctuary. But I knew all too well that I would have to find a new one.

"You know Dildo..." His grip tightened on my shoulder. "I was wondering what would happen if you were caught in the midday sun? What shade of red would you go?"

He then loosened his grip and left the toilets only for me to follow and find out what his evil plan of torture was awaiting me today.

I heard a slow drone of what I prayed was the recess bell. By now the rain had subsided it may have realised that it was only hindering not helping my situation. The rope that was binding me to the post was starting to snag nicely round my wrists. I was now wondering to myself what shade of red I had gone. I could hear the faint noises of life starting to leave lessons. The only problem as I said was I was tied up in the part of the school where no one came. Obviously it was lunchtime I could only pray and hope that either I suddenly became super strong and could rip the ropes off or some stoner kids would find me as they also enjoyed places to hide. I was opting for the second choice though and prayed the red eyed kids would stumble pone me.

Thankfully it was the stoner kids or 'The Stoner Kid.' Formally know as Dryden Fassa, a brown long wavy headed hippy looking guy. I think he's in that prick Allen Schezar's year; he kind of looks the same age. I heard that he also had a bone to pick with the blonde haired ponce. I wasn't sure why at this point in time but when the hippy copped his eyes on me I don't think he was quite with it, or he just wasn't all there to begin with?

He called loudly. "Hey dude what you doin' tied up? You into that kinky shit or something?"

Each word he said was slow. I lifted my head up the sun was behind him and the smell of the evaporating rain filled the air. I hated that smell it just signified the return of the bastard sun, which by now was starting to peep from behind the clouds. I couldn't see much of the stoner for the sun now shone behind him making him a silhouette. The wind blew slightly catching his freshly exhaled smoke and carrying it in to my eyes stinging lightly.

"HEY! Instead of standing there making me inhale your second hand smoke. DO something useful and untie me?!" I can't remember much after that I think I insulted him then a bit more before I passed out.

I woke up dazed to the familiar smell of antiseptic then a fuzzy drive home. I finally woke up properly when I placed my hand on my nicely cooked forehead. The familiar ceiling of my room was at least of some comfort to me as I gazed up at it and the forming delicate cobwebs in the corners.

My face felt like it was on fire. I soon regained my memory of my horrible ordeal and now even though people say, "Hate is such a strong word," I really did feel it for Van Fanel. I dreaded to look in a mirror. I sat up and ran my fingers delicately through my hair even my scalp was raw.

"DAMN my pigment less skin!" I slammed my fist in to the pillow.

The pain became worse as I talked. I had woken up to a slight twitch of a headache that was now full blown and I knew instantly that I had become dehydrated. Luckily I could hear the clanking of a full jug of water packed with ice cubes and a stirrer coming up the stairs carried by my foster mother who tapped quietly at my door.

"Dill you awake?" She opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

I growled, I would have liked to bury my head in to my pillow, but even the softness of my pillow would feel like daggers to the face.

"The nurse said you need to drink plenty of water." She sat on the edge of my bed and poured me a glass.

The sound of the water and the clanking ice cubes felt like a sledge hammer to the brain. She handed me the ice cold glass which I gulped down in seconds handing it backing insisting on another. I never realised how thirsty I was until I started drinking.

"The nurse also said one of your friends found you tied up to a pole."

I rolled my eyes; here it came the question of who did it and when did I ever have friends there? I thought to myself.

"Why where you tied up?"

I shrugged her question off. I didn't like to burden my problems onto other people. They were mine and mine alone to deal with.

"It was a silly prank that went wrong. A few...... 'Friends' set it up." She knew I was blatantly lying to her.

"FRIENDS! Dill friends don't tie you up to a post. Just look at the state of you!"

"I'd rather not!" I snapped; I hated my short temperament.

Van's words repeated in my head like a bad memory _'I wonder what shade of red you would turn?' _Followed by that evil smirk. I sighed and apologised.

"I'd rather not go into school tomorrow?" My foster mother smiled and nodded at my request. From her pocket she pulled out a bottle of what looked like green ghost shit. Thank God she had some of this stuff left from the last time I ventured out in the sun.

I grabbed the bottle off her untwisted the top and squeezed as much green gloop as I possibly could fit on my hand. Slopping the cooling green gloop on my face a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"The way you're going I think I should go out and buy some more Aloe-Vera." By this time my face looked like it had been stuck up a ghosts butt.

Friday was spent moping about feeling sorry for myself. Becoming drawn into my spiral of depression and not having anyone throw me a line. Followed by a few lines of pick me.

Saturday came and so did the leprosy. I looked like a zombie complete with peeling skin effect. My foster mother kept telling me to stop picking at my flaking skin, but I just couldn't help it.

Mainly that weekend I sat and listened to my walkman surprisingly for the first weekend in along time I hadn't tried to top myself. My mind was filled with infatuated thoughts of Hitomi, which was really abnormal for me. I kept telling myself that it was a simple infatuation and it would pass. Plus she was a Gongal and I was a no body. It would be an impoverished coupling. She's made from perfect D.N.A and had the most hypnotic eyes ever. And I was just plain simple scum.

That weekend had truly been torturous. By Monday I had a few patches left still peeling but mainly I was back to normal, well as normal as can be. But at least I had science class and the torture of my crack like Hitomi obsession would be quenched.

I sat in my usual place waiting for her. Then Hitomi walked in clasping hold of HIS hand giggling and smiling at whatever smutty joke he just pulled. I watched her like a hawk unnoticed behind my hair that covered my face. She walked with him to his desk and sat on the corner. She made no effort to look at me. She played with his raven hair and their foreheads touched as they stared in to each other's eyes. Then it came…the kiss. I couldn't watch, the sight sickened me so I stared at the desk, which was so much more interesting then those to slobbering over each other. At that point it hit me like a can of flying gherkins targeted right for my head. She was with him and there's sod all I could do about it.

The next thing I knew she was sat next to me she hadn't said a word no "Hi Dilandua." Or anything. That lesson she made no attempted to be civil with me like she normally did, just old stuck up Hitomi.

"Dilandua stop staring at me you're freaking me out!"

"Dilandua stop hogging the desk!"

"Why the hell was I ever paired with you?"

I knew it was too good to be true that she might have liked me. I had lost whatever little bit I had of Hitomi. By the end of the lesson it hit me how horribly alone I was at this stinking school and by now my fantasy world with Hitomi had been hit by an atom bomb and was slowly burning in to ashes like my old house and family.

It had only been a few minutes of leaving science class when I bumped in to the village stoner. I waited for some obscenity remark from him. He glared over his sunglasses and then smiled cheesily.

"Hey there little Goth dude!" Raising a hand expecting me to give him a high five.

He looked at his hand as if it was covered in dog crap then rubbed it against his leg. I rolled my eyes it wouldn't have been the first time I had been mistaken for a 'Goth' and who gives high five's anymore?

"OW man you left me hanging." He twitched his eyes insisting on the high five. "Dare to join me?" He held a freshly rolled one that was blatantly not filled with tobacco and chilled bottle of coke. Not coke as in what I normally snort of the toilet seat, but cola.

I lifted an eyebrow this was not the response I was expecting from him finding a burnt to a crisp albino tied to a flag pole. Maybe an "ARRR," or maybe even a "Holly crap your that weird kid tied to the post," or maybe a thump to the gut.

He on the other side took my response wrongly. "Oh so you'll happily sit there inhaling my second hand smoke. So why not just smoke it? Just live a little dude!"

"Yeah but I was tied to a post which I would class as against my will."

"Dude you're funny!" He laughed at me I think he had already been smoking. "Look dude I have no clue what your name is, but you seem to always hang around by yourself!"

Great so the hippy took pity on me.

YEAH for me!

"So I thought I would take you under my wing?"

Well that was a better way to say he had no friends either. But if he was willing to endanger his own life by hanging around me then it was up to him.


	4. Period 4 : a friend with weed is better

I finally found a friend we hadn't much in common but one thing was for sure we both had a strong detest for Van and his cronies. As I hated Van Fanel, he hated Allen Schezar.

The blonde womaniser had preyed upon Dryden's last girlfriend; to be honest I think he was still a bit hung up by it. Allen didn't care if girls were single or not. He thought them more of a challenge when they were with someone. At this point in time Allen's new toy was Dryden's ex, in which he sort great pleasure in rubbing in the fact that she was with him and not Dryden.

I kind of felt for this guy he had lost everything to Allen and I just never had anything to begin with to lose.

Accept my pride. Meh I didn't use it anyway.

That lunchtime was the best one I had ever had apart from the one spent with Hitomi, in which she drained my money like a leech. Thinking about it that one doesn't count I didn't actually like her then and I lost money. So yeah that was the best lunchtime I ever had I got to bitch freely about that knob and his little followers. But sadly all good things must come to an end, as it was now drawing nearer to the end of lunchtime. I stood up in the shadowy spot I had found, brushed my dirt cover knees and ass. Dryden drew one last drag and flicked the still burning stomp to the ground. Leaving it to simmer and die.

"You know Dilandau you can chill out here when ever you want. I'm normally here every recess. Hey and there's even a shady spot for you."

He pointed to where I was sitting that many consisted of dead leaves, which was surprisingly comfy on my ass.

"If they ever try it on you again just like hide out here." He paused something was playing on his mind.

"Hey Dilandau why don't you just smack Van back?"

I sighed. "If I did I know I would enjoy it too much and try to kill him. I don't think I could stop myself…"

"Sounds like you know from experience?"

For a person that had only spent an hour with me could read me like a book. An evil smile crept across Dryden's face and he let out an evil chuckle.

"To be honest I admire you little dude. You wouldn't catch me holding back on that pretty boys face." He then sat back down on the ground. Pulling back his sleeve he looked at his watch.

"Okay so we have like about another five minutes." He sparked up anther tobacco less cigarette. I'm sure he was hooked on that stuff.

"So why don't you elaborate on you violent past. Who you smack?"

I stood there shocked I laughed nervously. "You have me all wrong. I was saying it hypothetically."

"Cut the crap Dilandau." He glared over his round sunglasses at me coldly.

I couldn't help but sigh heavily. I normally didn't like talking about my past to anybody, well it wasn't normally I did talk to anybody apart from myself, or the toaster.

"I had a fall out with someone. He had turned all my last lot of friends against me. I had supposedly done something." Man I hated talking about this it just bought up stagnate memories.

"I got kicked out of my last school because they found me trying to strangle this kid. I became this other person." I couldn't help but evilly snigger.

His bloodied face was such a rush as I almost squeezed the last bit of air out of him.

"Some one in the end dragged me off him well a few had to drag me off him. They say my eyes where so red that they almost didn't think I was human. Don't get me wrong that shit stabber deserved it."

I kicked the base of the stupid flagpole that I had been tied to the other day.

"You could say I hate him more than Van."

There was a short uneasy pause, which was so brutally broken by Dryden bursting in to hysterics.

"Dilandau you make up some shit. I bet you got kicked out of your last school coz they caught you snorting that shit off the toilet seat or something…"

I laughed uneasily when did I tell him that I snorted coke of the toilet seat?

"Come on Dryden do I look like the kinda guy who snorts coke off toilets seats?"

Even though I am the guy who's proven does it regularly.

"I bloody well hope not Dilandau. Only proper little smack heads would do something that sick."

He then graphically went in to detail about how gross it would be to do that. If only he knew. This guy really was a noisy son of a bitch but he was the closest thing I had to a true friend for years.

I returned to main campus the bell had rung and I quickly walked past my old sanctuary. It had served me well for the past year. But I knew as much as I wanted to return to it and its familiar walls I couldn't it was suicide.

School ended on a good note. I escaped with no injuries I wish every time I was so lucky. It could have been down to the fact there was a football match on tonight.

I had made a new friend who surprisingly had his fingers dipped in all the pies when it came to useful contacts. I had been running low on the good stuff so he offered me an alternative to my usual supplier. He said just mention his name and Voila, I would instantly get it cheaper. But unfortunately it meant travelling into town. Something I didn't do often in case I bumped in to someone.

I had taken the option of getting the bus in, mainly because of the sun and also because I'm lazy. The old bus pulled into the station. I took one more look out of the window and one more snort off the back of my hand before the bus jolted forward then stopped.

I thought I had caught a glimpse of honey-brown coloured hair as we pulled in. To my sheer disbelief there indeed was a honey-brown coloured hair gongal clad in pink. She was sat down on one of the benches opposite the bus window. Her hands rested on her bag that perched on her knees. Her head looked down as she rolled a stone under her shoe. I prayed that the headphones in her ears where plugged in and that she didn't have them in just so that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

Oh wait no that's just me who does that.

I moved along the bus slowly as an old woman shuffled along in front. If I was a gentle man I would have offered to carry her if it meant she would move faster, but I'm not. I turned my head away from the gongal and gazed out of the opposite window. I could feel myself become hot under the collar.

It was my turn to step off the bus and to my sheer disbelieve the bus station became eerily empty. It was as though God himself was laughing at me and was playing a cruel game in with I was the main character. He just wanted her to notice me just so he could have a laugh.

Twisted bastard.

There were no crowds for me to dart into and hide. But being albino and all I wouldn't have much chance of mingling in. I normally stand out like a sore thumb in crowds anyway. I cursed under my breath at God as I franticly looked around to find the nearest exit and unfortunately it was right next to Hitomi. I couldn't escape her and it meant I would have to walk straight past her.

I took a deep breath in, flicked my silver hair over my face and turned my collar up so I looked very shifty and suspicious. I couldn't do anything apart from walk right by her. Maybe whatever she was listening to was really good and she wouldn't look up or she would be to engross by it and not notice me.

I took the first step then the next my heart was racing so fast I think I was gonna die from palpitations. I was drawing ever nearer to the gongal.

I was a few steps away from her when a phone started to ring. Out of habit I stopped and checked my pockets only to realise I stopped carrying one ages ago. As I glanced up to continue my quest, Hitomi had whipped out her headphones and was franticly diving into her bag. My mission had surely failed as she flipped open her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi!" She glared blankly through me like I was a pane of glass.

I stared at my frozen feet. Damn why didn't they work I tried so hard to move as she slowly scanned over me reaching my face. Her deep green eyes locked on mine while mine had been locked on her ever since I got here. Damn my eyes I wish I could spoon them out and maybe nor my useless legs off for failing me. I wish I had just run past her instead of casually talking my time. An albino blur would have been less recognizable.

I became to lost in her eyes they seemed so warm. I didn't now what to do, smile and wave? Just wave? Or be a cold bastard and walk past her and pretend I didn't notice her?

What do you think I did?


	5. Period 5: The Thorazine Queen

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I stared at her the bus station seemed to slow down. The rustling of a near crisp packet caught by the wind seemed to sluggishly roll past me. Her hair caught by the wind rippled across her face. Those green eyes consumed me. These green eyes contained a hint of emerald round the edges. I should have not expected a friendly smile in return. Instead these green eyes that you would expect to be worm stared through me coldly. Once again the station regained its fullness and it's busy rush hour state. Suddenly to my surprise some idiot pushed past me unfreezing my uncooperative feet. Letting me safely walked past her catching only a glimpse of her conversation. "Fine well thanks" which she said in a sarcastic tone. I felt a bit bad for the person on the other end but then when I thought about it I realized no I didn't it was more than likely Van. I could say I was a safe distance away from the gongal. When I heard an all to familiar voice calling my name. Out of stupid natural reflexes I turned round. I cursed my natural reflexes they never could dodge a blow from Van but would all to happily work for her. My heart jumped as I turned in the wind my coat flapping behind me. It was pretty obvious whom was calling my name. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at myself I was this stupid little albino puppy court on this leash of hers. If she said sit, roll over or even play dead I would do it so happily. Why was I so stupid?  
"Dilandua why did you just ignore me" I just stood there as if her words went in one ear and out the other.  
"Well why didn't you say hello or something!" she pushed my arm. It was a 2-minute walk a walk that could be over right now if only I said.  
"What Ever" and walk off. But strangely something stupid in side of me was preventing me from doing this. Curse you stupid thing inside of me. If I could of ripped it out I would of. I would even happily squish it in to the ground and take enormous pleasure watching it disintegrate under my foot. The frustration of this gongal jabbering on to me was just too much. I was so pissed off with her that I missed most of what she was saying. She unknowingly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the shopping mall.  
"Hay Hitomi what the hell are you doing" I complained I had missed the point and the conversation. Great what had I agreed to now? Or what did I say?  
"You said you where to buy something. 'I asked it was clothes you mumbled something and nodded and then said I need cloths."  
"Hu? What the fuck?" I snapped my arm back out of her clutches. She halted and turned round to me. This creature was starting to yank my chain.  
"You said and I quote' I NEED CLOTHS. God you are so irritating some times ". Wow I was impressed I must have quicker responses when I'm not thinking.  
"Well any one would think your coming down off coke the way you snapped at me". She glared at me looking me up and down. There was a slight hesitation from me and then a small uncomfortable laugh leaked out. I had no clue what I was doing. I hadn't been cloth's shopping for years and I mean years. I had no need to my foster mother would buy my cloths because she was afraid I would spend it on stuff other than cloths. Which when they did give me money for cloths I did the sed thing.  
"Well follow me!" she grabbed me by the arm once again pulling me along.  
"I know this amazing shop just on the other side of the mall" And indeed it was on the other side of the mall as in outside and a little bit further. She seemed to have dragged me to the shadiest part of town. The kind of places I would go to. We walked through an old marketplace to a shady corner where a purple door stood out. The window had a mesh of metal over it. It made the little shop look like an old crack den. Hitomi pushed the door open instantly. I was hit smack in the face by a wave of sweet smelling smoke. Well at least it smelt a little better than a crack den and looked a lot cleaner. The walls of this quaint little shop where deeper and redder than any other reds I had seen before. Round the shop stood different black racks packed with colourful cloths. At the top end of this tiny shop was a black velveteen counter which a pone sat an old cash register. The intoxicating smell of incense tickled my sensitive nostrils.  
This small shop that stunk of stale incense was manned by a tiny-framed female, which was currently consumed behind a manga. The female had straddled her top half of her body across the counter as though she had nothing left to give. The only signs of live that sluggishly oozed from her were the turnings of a page then a sigh.  
"Just to let you guys know where closing in ten," She pointed with a black finger nailed finger to a make shift sign, which sat on top of the cash register. She sluggishly peered over her manga to scout out what riff raff had entered her domain. Her eyes widened like a rabbit caught in the head lifts dropping her manga on the counter top. Hitomi slyly smiled at the purple haired female. The small framed one clambered over the counter slamming her big black footed feet on the floor and stormed over to use like an enraged bull who had just caught a glimpse of red. She sternly raised an arm and took a swing at Hitmoi's face. On contact a bellowing crack was heard as the palm of her hand hit Hitomi's tanned skin. Leaving an enormous red handprint that could have easily been seen in this dim shop. It must of hurt even I winced when I heard the slap.  
"That my BEST friend is for never calling". The psycho crossed her arms turned round on here metal plated heels and returned to her counter retrieving her manga. Best friend I was confused I though girls where always chummy with each other and that the cat like creature Merle was THE best of all her friend. This girl didn't look like Gongal best friend material at all. Hitomi just stood there she cradled her red face in the palm of her hand.  
"The guys stuff are up stairs" She said staring into some void of space whilst pointing upstairs.  
"Um Hitomi" I said but she said nothing. She looked at me sternly this girl had some serious issues with people. I just left her to it and climb up the black iron cast spiral stairs.  
I had no clue what the hell happened then.  
I had no clue why I was still here.  
I was trapped in this place even with my diminished sense of smell I could still smell the incense up stairs. It was like getting dog shit on your shoe. The smell just followed you around. I strolled over to the only window up there. I checked the old white frame to see if there was any way I could escape from it. I gazed out of the window to find that even if the window was unlocked I would of had a bit of a fall. I didn't really want to end up as a pavement pizza. I hit my head against the glass.  
I was completely screwed.  
I walked back to the stairs and parked my ass on the top.  
"I see you've ditch lord creep for an albino wanna be I would say that's a 100 percent improvement," The psycho said chirpily. If only she would.  
"Dilandua is my science partner and I'm still with VAN. Thank you very much Yukari" Hitomi replied sternly. So psycho did have a name. "And Dilandua is a real Albino" She made me out to be some sort of Mythical animal like a unicorn or something. I anxiously sat at the top of the stairs. I had a bad habit of chewing my nails. But unfortunately for me I had no nails left I had even peeled the last bit of nail varnish off early that had residence on my nails for about six months. Instead I had resorted to the little bits of skin that grows next to your nails. The ones that if you pull on a trail of skin travels down you finger stops and then bleeds like hell. This developing catfight didn't catch my attention for long. I was going cold turkey and I knew it. I was becoming a twitchy mess. I found a friendly looking wall, which I happily slammed my head against. I had no fingernails left to chew I had pulled a stream of skin of my fingers which where now bleeding and stinging like a bitch. Also the shop seemed surprising hot so I removed my coat, shoes then socks. Some strange reason I thought I would cool down by doing so.  
I wondered what my foster mom would think when I got home. I would more than likely get an ear full about why I was late for curfew. At least I would be telling the truth this time.

I went shopping.

So I was in a shop full of cloths I might as well look at some thing. One after anther I pulled cloths out of the racks. Some times I wouldn't pull the garment out just the hanger. Some times the hanger would come out but broken and the garment would be on the floor. I was losing my rag with this so much that I just gave up. Leaving a pile of cloths on the floor some one would pick them up. It's a shop and shops employ assistance's that are paid to do that kind of thing.  
I took refuge in a near by cubical. It was almost the same size as the toilet cubicles back at school. My very own home away from home. It soon dawned on me that Van and his little cretins had recently invaded it. How I despised them. I hitched my knees to my chest and burred my head in my knees. I slipped my trembling hand in to my pocket and retrieved my walk man panting heavily. The way I was going I was going to give myself a panic attack. I hated going through cold turkey the irritability, anxiety, the sound of some one pounding a hammer inside my brain, the depression.  
I wanted my friendly impenetrable cubical back.  
I felt some one place a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard who ever it was sneak up on me. I flung my arm out violently to swat it away like a tiny annoying fly and in doing so pulled my headphones out of my ears.  
"What the hell" I jumped anxiously. I had cold sweats it felt like the room was getting smaller as though it was trying to swallow me hole. If this was a come down I never want to come down again.  
"I was gona ask you the same thing Dilandua?" It was just the infuriating gongal and the Thorazine Queen. They must of kissed and made up or whatever girls do.

"Look at the state of the shop. I'm gona get my ass kicked" Yukari turning a shade of crimson. She walked over the racks of cloths and started to pick them up.  
"I was suppose to be out of her by now I do have things to do you know"

"Calm down Yukari" Hitomi insisted she walked over to where Yukari was struggling to re-hang things. Which she wasn't doing to good a job in my option? Hitomi could see she was losing her temper.

"Yukari don't rush" Yukari glanced over snarling.

"I wouldn't have to if your stupid little pet hadn't messed every thing up. I have to be off at five. You should supervise him 24/7 you know." Her voice was just so annoying. "Is he mentally retarded or something" She glanced over towards me "HELLO you could help use you know. YOU did make this mess.

"If only I could of put a bullet in her brain she would of stopped whining I left a small fire of anger ignites inside of me. She just carried on.

"Leave him alone Yukari" Hitomi exploded Yukari just glared at the gongal and mumbled something under her breath. Hitomi turned and gave me a reassuring look some thing she had never done. But as quick as that face surfaced anther appeared.

"Dilandua you OK?" An expression of concern something she had never done not even when her violent lover pounded in to me.

"I'm OK," I snapped in anger

"You're eyes are kinda red"

"I'm Fine OK Hitomi there always red. What's with the 100 questions?" If I sat in this room any longer I would crack I was becoming increasingly more paranoid. Yukari kept glancing over at me as if she new some thing. As if she knew I was a filthy crack head. Hitomi started to walk over to me. I just repaid her stares with a horrendous evil

"You sure your ok Dilandua your sweating like a bitch in heat" She reached out to feel my forehead but I smacked it away.

"Just get away from me Hitomi. Just get out of my head. Just leave me alone you're always in my head. Your always in my face." I knew I would regret this latter but I couldn't stop my self. I Hitched my legs back to my chest clasping hold of them tightly it seemed like the room was closing in again all round me the air was becoming thinner. It felt like a tone of bricks rested on my chest. My head pounded as if it had swelled twice its normal size. It felt like it was going to brake out of its bony shell like a newborn chick would. I couldn't concentrate Hitomi was trying to say something to me but all I could see was the opening and closing of her mouth.

Then black Silence surrounded me.

Was I dead had I died?

Or had I merely passed out if so cold turkey was a son of a bitch. The paranoia had got the better of me. With out my magic dust I became and empty shell of my former self. It was the drugs that made me like this they became my lifeline keeping me sane keeping me in check. This unhappy slumber made me remember memories that I thought was lost under layers of grey matter that sat just above my eyes.

"Dilandau?"

"Hu?" A slender being stands before me in this dream like world. No wait I'm in the Black Cross again. I can tell the carpet underneath my hand is slightly sticky. I wonder what colour it would be for not the spilt beer and vomit on it. Urh actually I don't think I want to be touching this now.

"Dilandua" The being flicks its golden bangs behind its shoulder. I'm a mess again I can't see straight and I can't string a sentence together

"I'm...sm..ashed " My brains sober but my body isn't. A vicious pain shoots up my leg.

"Arh what da fuck ?" The thing kicked me kicked me in the friggin leg. The being comes face to face to me. This thing is not a thing at all in fact it's

"Refina" She's smiling at me.

"Dilandua Alberto I do believe your drunk again. By now I would of thought you would learn that under age drinking is bad for you." She grabbed hold of my hand. Hers is warm. I'm being pulled up I have no energy to help her though that all went on drinking and playing. Vodka it's bad for you. Bad for the mind and bad for the soul Plus the guys have been talking". I'm slummed against her now like a useless piece of meat. But she smells good. I love this girl her tight trousers that orange belt. I love the way she adds orange in to every thing she wears. I think it's to compliment her golden hair.

"You played well tonight Dilandua" she's swishing hold of me I think she's hugging me I'll try and return it. No I can't all I can do is mumble

"I ..Wo...ve yooo.. " Strangely there's nothing her smell has gone. What am I clinging to. Cold hands cling run through the back of my scalp.

"I love you to Dilandua Sama" That voice I push it away catching a glimpse of it's blue eyes and blonde hair. He always wanted to be like me. I hit the floor. My body jolted franticly. My eyes opened to reveal the interior of the back of a car. I groan I think I hit my head against the window that I was propping against. My eyes slowly adjusted to my new surroundings. That was one messed up dream my head pounded. "Look sleeping beauty's awake" That voice it wasn't my foster mother it was a lot sinister than that. I rubbed my still blurry eyes to be greeted by the smiley face of Yukari sat in the front passenger set.

"Dude you gave them girls a hell of a scare" I turned to my left to find my self next to a blurry-eyed Dryden. But who the hell was driving this thing and where the hell was I. Dryden pulled out a pad and passed it to me. The top leave of paper read 'I guess you never made it. Crack attacks are bad I bet you feel like shit. Don't worry I told them you' I was stopped half way through what I was reading by an unfamiliar males voice thank fuck it wasn't Van. Thinking about it where was Hitomi.

"Drydan says you suffer from mad panic attacks when your caught in small spaces" I glanced at the paper Dryden had told them that. He was quite the quick thinker.

"Oh my god Amano it was awful I thought he was gona die. He went all white and moody as hell." Yukari whined at the guy. Who just turned and faced her for a second taking his eyes of the road for a split second. Smiled then returned to the road. I only caught a quick glance of the guy brown longish hair to his chin he looked normal enough to me. Yukari turned back round facing me.  
"I'm really sorry Dilandua I didn't realise you suffered from such horrific panic attacks was like you where a different person. Not that I now you that well but you seem kind of placid." I glanced over to Dryden and gave him a kind of what the fuck kind of look. He returned my questioning look with a roll of the eyes.  
"Your just lucky me and Amano turned up"  
"Yeah he would of torn your moms shop apart Yukari" Replied Amano in a concerned look. I saw him glare at me in the cars window mirror.  
"Well der you where going to pick me up any way. And he didn't really tear the shop apart just pulled a few cloths of the hangers. I MAY have over exaggerated. I'm just a bit pissed off that Hitomi just disappeared because his Lordship rang. She just left Dilandua with use" Yukari was talking like I wasn't even there.  
"I'm glad Dryden knows him because I wouldn't have know what to do with him." Yukari just carried on blabbering about nothing I was too tired to say or do any thing par wipe the sleep out of my eyes. I had really bad cotton mouth could of been the fact that half of my mouths contents of spit was down the window which I had been sleeping against. I was even to tired to be pissed of with Hitomi. Trying to be her friend is like playing a game of snakes and ladders.  
The car pulled into an old factory complex and jolted to a stop. The young brown head turned round and faced me and out stretched his arm, which in his hand he held a mobile.  
"Here we had no clue where you lived so as your awake you can phone your parents tell them where you are" It was a nice jester so it would of been a bit harsh if I turned round and said I don't have any.  
"Where exactly are we any way?" Dryden smiled at me as if my question was the most innocent question ever asked.  
"Where at my parent's studio" Dryden turned and looked at me a small smile creped across his face.  
"I can't miss band practice now can I Dilandua. Plus tell your folks your staying with use we'll drop you off back home later."  
Everyone pilled out off the car leaving me in there. I glared at the cell phone that was in my hands. I knew if I phoned home my step mom would demand where I was and come and collect me. I decided the best thing to do was just not phone her it may mean an hour long rant when I got home put what the hell. I might just ignore her and just go straight up stairs.

The Tavern a two-layered studio that consisted of smaller jig sawed together rooms.  
Walking through its main doors you could hear the slight buzz of guitars and the delicate rap of a drumbeat. Behind the front desk a slender pretty looking thing stood giving off a slight smile as we walked in. To the left of her an indoor fishpond caught my eye surrounded by tacky looking fake plants. As I leaned over the tank to glance in to its dark waters a huge orange fish bobbed to the surface followed by anther and slowly behind that a sickly white looking one kinked in the middle. I kind of related to him. At the bottom of the tank I could see a few shiny coins scattered in the bottom. Beside me in the waters reflection a purpled haired female stood beside me it was none other than Yukari.  
"Hay Dilandua Hitomi's not all that bad." She delved in to her pocket and pulled out a few notes of money. She grabbed hold on my hand and placed them in my palm.  
"She did leave these for you she said when you woke up to give you this so you could get home. I couldn't concentrate when Hitomi was trying to say something to me but all I could see was the opening and closing of her mouth. Dryden pulled me aside by one arm and dragged me to the nearest men's rest rooms. Once through the doors he closed them quickly. Looking in all the cubicles to check it was all clear. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in mine. "I'm sorry though little man you kinda now owes me money. When Yukari phoned Amano to say you where there and trashed her shop. He then phoned me I knew who you was so I made a little pit stop on the way to Amano's. But instead he ….." By this point in the middle of his long pointless story I had already showed a hole load of coke up my nose.

HAPPY DAY!

It has taken me ages to think of a way to link this chapter to the next I have been struggling so hard and whilst checking through this for spelling *sorry if there is still some mistakes* I have done it in a one new paragraph. _ I don't know why I hadn't thought of it quicker.


	6. a teaser to show im alive

I wiped away the small river of blood that dripped down from nose just as Dryden had finished his mammoth of a story. It raced through my blood stream and tingled through all my capillaries. He had defiantly turned my frown upside down I felt like a new man all over again. It was like a new born having its first taste of milk.

Dryden placed his hand on my back and escorted me out the toilets down a hall way up a set of stairs, down another and finally walked along a hall way which was totally quiet. It had one lonely door at the end of it. It opened in front of use like a door to a space ship only blinding light erupted from it making me close and rub my eyes. What the hell had I taken? Dryden's hand pushed a little more firmly on my back. I walked forward in to the light. What strange creatures would I find lurking in this room?

I step in I was greeted by the purple haired one. "Wow Dilandau you've perked up loads. Dryden always gets a little pick me up before rehearsals." She tapped her nose.

"Fuck you gay you told her" Dryden blurted out and glared at Amano. A serge of terror washed over me. I broke out in a cold sweat if Yukari knew that means Hitomi will know and that means I will never get a chance to well.

"Hay now Amano you should know I have been clean for weeks now. After that little incidence with the principle and all that" An even bigger wave or relief washed over me. "Any way the only dirty crack head here is" My eyes widened and the nearly pop out of my head thanks to the door being kicked open by a boot which thankfully stop Dryden it what ever he was going to spill.

A slender pale looking woman stood in the door way looking placid. She glared in to the room with her ice blue eyes. A stern voice muffled by strain erupted from behind her. "Sora honey don't stop can you keep moving "She turned glanced behind her and carried on in to the room followed by two slender cat girls pushing past a guy. Who was hunched over on the floor with a guitar case and an amp. He stood up and placed both hands on his back.

"Jesus guys I'm way to frickin old to be doing this for you"

"It's ok Folken you can leave you're beautiful young girlfriend, Bass and amp." Dryden smiled walked over and patted him on the back.

"You want me to leave my right arm and my first born here also. How about my house shall I just sigh all my near and dearest things to you as well"

"You can keep Van" I interrupted then realised what I had said the hole room stop still you could almost here the faint sound of a bell ringing and a small tumble weed blow through the middle of the room. I swallowed hard. Thankfully Dryden burst out laughing ether a delayed reaction or kinda felt sorry for me. Folken chuckled "Yeah he is a bit of a prick sometimes." Sora interrupted "Some times is an under statement" The room became horrifically uncomfortable I was just waiting for Van to burst through the door and lay one right on me.

The two cat girls much older than Merle and far more attractive interrupted the silence. The first to speck was the golden haired who was much more tanned than the other. "Naria and I are most worried about why Folken can leave every thing par himself." Dryden extended his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders I did not like where this was heading. He squeezed tight took a deep breath and looked down at me and smiled. "Well basically thanks to Folken doing some snooping in the archives at school found a little nugget of gold hidden amongst all the records. As well all know we can't keep relying on him. It's one thing embarrassing for him to hang around a load of school kids and two three times as embarrassing for use to hang around him"

"You're a dick you know that Dryden" Folken interrupted.

"As I was saying guys and gals I would like you to meet Dilandau. He in fact does not know that he will be our new bassist." I looked up at the stale smoke smelling hippy at this point in time I really wish I could dash of to the comfort of a cubical.

" So maybe for tonight Folken you can stay we'll practice and let poor old Dilandau sit out on this one." This whole experience was becoming a nightmare

Dryden thought it would be a good idea to introduce the rest of his motley crew.

"Girl in Giao consists of Moi of course because of my natural rhythm I play drums. The Silver haired enchantress is Sora and she is our leading lady. Amano you've meet he's our rhythm guitar.

For the most of that night I sat on there small sofa jammed between the two cat girls who in fact turned out to be twins. Who would have thought they looked the same but totally different colour. Eventually I got so uncomfortable I had to bale from the sofa and take refuge on the floor. Plus I got feed up with twins " ow Folken this and Ow I'm going to miss Folken he the best bass player ever." I think secretly they both had it in for Sora.

Just a little teaser of the next chappie just to show im still alive and working on it. Not 100% finished this might evern change but just wanted to put this out.

Hope you enjoy this brief chapter will let you in on more very soon. ^.^


	7. Period 7: A sadist is born

Thanks to all who have read. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

The car pulled up outside my unlit house. The brakes squeaked to a holt a light switched on in the porch. I glanced at the cars clock it flashed red 12:00. But I knew it was much later than that. Amano must have not figured out how to set the clock. After me it would be Dryden to be dropped off home he was sprawled along the back set. Amano glanced at me he looked like he would pass out any moment behind the wheel.

"See you soon dude. I'll be cool with what ever you decide to do" He remarked

"He's going to play in our band no matter what Amano" Dryden mumbled in the back. All I could was smile at the pair I pulled the handle of the door and opened the creaky car door. I took a step out and turned round and popped my head back in the car

"Drive safe Amano" He smiled and raised his hand in acknowledgement. I closed the door and the car drove off. I made sure that they where out of sight I knew I was in the shit. There was nothing I could do or say that could give my foster parents any comfort. I opened the porch door some poor moth was playing a deadly game with the light bulb in there making the light flicker. The front door soon opened as I closed the porch door, a hand made full contacted across my face followed by anther grabbing my sleeve and pulling me in to the dark void of the house. There was no lie I could come up with as far as she could tell I was out all night and was high as a kite and that was that.

Nothing was really said to me the next morning we all sat round the breakfast table awkward and in silence. As usual I skipped the oodles of bacon and eggs she had cooked me. I sucked on a piece of toast until it had gone soggy. She sat there awkwardly as if something had been inserted where it shouldn't be. As if something in side wanted to burst out like an alien through her ribcage and then it did. A spray of continual questions erupted from her.

"Where did you go last night? Who were you with? Why didn't you phone use? More importantly why, why Blar blar." I removed the half soaked toasted stared at her and shrugged.

"Would it make any deference even if I told the truth? You would still bend it in to some thing else. But just to humour you." I took a deep breath in.

"I went out up town bumped in to my lab partner, went to her mates shop passed out. Got kidnapped by some people who are forcing me to join there band to replace my science teacher who plays bass for them." My foster dad glared over the top of the paper he was reading. He had obviously been using it as a shield to keep out the atmosphere my foster mother had created. His eyes looked at me smile creped from the corner of his mouth then spread to the other side.

"She thought you had been kidnapped by drug dealers and forced in to becoming a rent boy. We almost called the cops."

"Thanks" I left the table picked up my bag and coat. I got to the door grasped the door handle I turned round to look at her. "It's true though I have been asked to join a new band."

She looked at me and smiled" You where never really right after the last one. Maybe it might be a good thing" For the first time since a hell of a long time she looked at me with 100% trust.

The walk to school was the same with my hood up the morning sun still burned my retina and made my skin tingle. I was in a surprisingly good mood even though my vision was blurry.

But when I arrived at school something was amiss. I arrived at science class unscathed which was odd. There sat hunched over something was Hitomi engrossed in something. She was the first there no Van or any thing. She did even acknowledge me sitting down next to her. Her attention was 100% held by a magazine. I looked at the 2 page spread of the magazine five guys posed so innocently on a stairway clad in blue armour. Anger weld but inside of me I snatched the magazine closed it to see the front cover. The high gloss front cover read ' THE DRAGON SLAYERS It's the fools who die, and the strong who live!' I threw the magazine back at her it slid across the top of the table and straight on to the floor.

"Dilandua your a jerk!" She scrambled about on the floor and emerged clutching the magazine. "I only got it this morning there my favourite ban. Ow look you bent the front. You owe me I wanted to keep this pristine."

"I owe you nothing and further more I'm not lining those Basters pockets."

"Seriously I know I say this a few times but you Really are a jerk sometimes" Unbeknown to me Van had walk in and was snuggling on Hitomi. "Who's a jerk baby?" He glanced up at me his eyes piercing mine. He knew full well who the jerk was.

"Nothing Dilandau was showing me this magazine and I merely commented on how they look like jerks." Htomi covered for herself and handed the magazine to him showing the 2 page spread. "Yeah your right." He snatched the magazine off her tried to rip it in half only to realise that it was in fact that being high gloss it was indestructible. So he changed his mind and ripped put several pages and tossed them at my way. As cruel at it may be I took great pleasure in seeing this act of the annihilation done to the dragon slayers I did forget one person. The person who the magazine belong to, the person who know sat there watching her love one ripe up her hole life with out even knowing. "Yeah so that's what I think off that bunch off stupid armour wearing fags." Nothing could have been more from the truth.

He left giving Hitomi another peck on the check and walked away. The girl was in to much of a daze and a state of turmoil to notice him leave.

"Well I guess Van owes you." She turned her head anatomically and stared at me coldly. "This was the last one in the shop I had to talk the sales clerk in to saving me one." She let out a small whimpering sigh. I gathered all the pieces up off the floor then rummaged through my bag. A role of sticky tape sat at the bottom pulling it out I started to tape the pages back together while Hitomi laid her upper body on the desk with here face in her hands. It only took a matter of minutes to do but at least her two page spread was almost complete par the one missing face that I choose not to stick back on.

I slide the tatty bit of paper next to her she rolled her face towards me and a genuine smile sneaked out. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed a little if I had left her sulking any longer she would have been in floods of tears resulting in the biggest head kicking ever.

"Thanks Dilandau" As she spoke Folken entered starting today's classes off, I wondered what today would bring.

The bell rang signalling the end of another day I had just set foot out the door when I was linked under both arms. My heart stop I glanced to my side in terror there beaming at me was Dryden and Amano. The intoxicating smell of over priced designer fragrance and cigarette smoke lingered on Dryden I should have smelt him coming

"I called Amano" The two had hoisted me up under my arm pits and was dragging me down the corridors with my feet dragging along the floor. We passed groups of people who paid not attention to the fact I was being dragged out. It had become a normal sight to them so no one intervened. I even got dragged passed Vans lot who where being entertained Van and Hitomi arguing.

Finally reaching the outside and walked over to Amano's beat up car.

The familiar hot smelling air and the hint of freshly light cigarettes drifted on the slight breeze. A few hours of boring lessons with out a cigarette could kill any chain smoking student. I glanced over my shoulder said students where now out side huddling together sharing a lighter.

"We decided to escort you out of school premises. You see you are now an asset to use." Dryden quiet happily informed me but I hadn't agreed to any thing yet or had I.

Amano opened the door for me and Dryden forced my head in to the car this whole scene could have looked like some sort of kidnapping.

Inside the car smelt even hotter than out side the air was slightly staler also. The door had been shut behind me and I smooshed my face against the window and glared out. Mine and Drydens hands made our way to separate door handles. His the front passenger door mine to the back passenger's door. It was almost like a face off does he

**A:** Get in to the car and me get out the car and he then pursue me.

Or

**B:** He gets in to the car me get out and Amino chases me.

We both pulled on the door handles followed but a click the door was open but it wasn't mine. Mine sadly had made a clunk the fucking child locks had been turned on so me could get in but no no no me getting out. I pulled and jiggled on the handle for a little longer just to get my point across about how pissed off I was. May be a small punch to the back seat was indeed called for.

"I didn't say I would join your band you said I could think about it" I blurted out in frustration. Dryden twisted around and glared at me over his specks.

"Come on Dilandau why would I seriously not want an X member of Dragon Slayers in my band. There still using bass tracks left over that you recorded for there new songs. Yeah you got done for battery, arson, under age drinking and also an array of drugs." The car went deafly silent.

How did he know all of this?

"Plus" Dryden turned round in his seat to face me. "And know for some strange reason you'r trapped in some apathetic daze. Getting beat up every day showing no emotion and never swinging back." I turned my gaze away from him I always hated my past being dragged up from the gutter and paraded on show. But he kept on going digging out more things about me. "Have you even listened to there lastest album?" still looking away I heard a click.

Silence

"I'll put track three on"

The next thing I knew the car had screeched to a stop Amano was prying me of Dryden who had his seat belt wrapped around his throat choking him.

"Shit why did you have to mention it in a small confined spaced" Amano shouted trying to pry my hands of Dryden. I felt a tremendous blow to the side of my head so much the jolt travelled from the top of my spine to my coccyx. My crazed vision became even fuzzier and I let go of my sadistic grip. I thought I had lost this side of me for ever but it seemed to emerge abruptly. I found my self starring at the top of Amano's car ceiling with my head slumped over the head rest. The car sill wasn't moving I could here cars whizzing past and the gasps and coughs of Dryden.

Hahaha I sure had done a number on him. I couldn't help but laugh out loud this situation was so funny to me. All this time I had been hiding this little sadistic basterd inside of me.


End file.
